pretty boys: undercover
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: Silk, jewels and supple thighs; Conner was never more thanful for a mission. Conner/Wally/Dick


Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.  
A/N: Time to introduce my OT3 with pure smut. Could potentially be part of a series? Who knows. Just depends on the reactions to this fic.

Summary: Silk, jewels and supple thighs; Conner was never more thankful for a mission.  
Pairing: Conner/Wally/Dick  
Warning: yaoi, cross-dressing, complete and utter smut

Read and Review.

Xxx

The ballroom is full of business men in pressed suits and women dressed in satin and jewels. There's a vase of roses and baby's breath in the center of each table, and the tablecloths are hemmed with lace. There's the clink of silver against china, of glasses when toasts are raised, hums of approval as the food is swallowed. There are mutters about future plans of expansion, investments, withdrawals but nothing requiring Conner to, as Wally put it, "go super".

Conner sits at a table in the back of the room; Wally's on his left and Dick's on his right. Conner's dressed in a suit that Lex had bought for him, and he'd scented his neck with Clark's cologne. Dick leans in to nuzzle his jaw, and Wally's hand runs up and down his chest, smoothing over his nipples.

Dick and Wally are dressed in silk and diamonds, courtesy of one of Bruce Wayne's many credit cards.

Wally's wrapped in the colors of autumn, reds with just a faint splash of orange. The dress hugs his body and gives him the illusion of soft curves. The material stops halfway down Wally's thighs and Conner's dick twitches when he feels the supple flesh vibrate beneath his fingers. He's in dark-red heels; a diamond choker hugs his neck. His eyes are rimmed with kohl, and there's just the perfect amount of blush on his cheeks. The sleeves of the dress hang off Wally's shoulders, and Conner loves the way the light of the chandeliers highlights the pale flesh. He presses a kiss to Wally's shoulder and feels the soft flesh yield beneath his lips. Conner slowly inhales the scent of flowery lotion, not too much to make Wally smell cloying sweet but just enough to make Conner nuzzle his shoulder.

Wally sighs and places a kiss on his ear.

"Behave you two," Dick is smiling against Conner's shoulder.

Dick's dress is midnight blue, and the fabric flowers around his hips. Dick's dress is strapless, and the top hugs Dick's torso, his nipples pushing up against the fabric. He's in black heels, and diamond tear drops dangle from his ears, creating splotches of light on his pulse point. There's gunmetal-gray eyeshadow on Dick's eyelids, and his eyes are also lined with kohl. Dick refused to wear blush, but his lips smell of strawberries and shine in the artificial light. Dick's flesh is smooth beneath Conner's hand, and he can feel the gooseflesh against the pads of his fingers. Dick smells of spices and sweets, and Conner's heart races when Dick presses himself against Conner's hip. Dick's semi-hard, and when Conner's hand slips underneath the fabric, he finds nothing but Dick's slightly wet cock.

"No underwear," Conner mumbles, and Dick laughs.

"Just that thought is gonna keep you on edge all night."

Xxx

It's a simple intelligence-gathering mission: go to a party full of perverts and see if they could gather information about a human trafficking ring. They would use aliases and disguises to "blend in", as Bruce had put it. He'd given them basic information, one of his credit cards and left them before Dick could ask "why".

While looking himself over in the mirror, Dick had decided that Bruce has a sick sense of humor.

"I think he's trying to insult us." Dick had said as Wally zipped up the back of his dress.

"Either that or he recognizes how sexy we are in women's clothing."

"Ew, that's my sort-of-dad you're talking about!"

"Well, he recognizes how sexy _I_ am in dress. Maybe he just thinks you look the part."

Dick had swatted at Wally's arm, and Wally had rested his chin on Dick's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Dick's waist. Conner had entered their bedroom: glasses perched on the edge of his nose, hair ruffled slightly, jacket draped over his arm. He'd stopped and whistled, settling himself in a chair next to the door.

"What do you think?" Wally had asked.

"Hot," Wally had felt Conner's eyes on his legs and thighs, felt them tracing the curve of his hips.

"Well, after the mission, you can help us take this off." Dick had turned his head and kissed Wally's cheek.

"I wanna fuck you both just like this." Conner's eyes had darkened a shade, and Dick had felt Wally vibrate against him. Dick had repressed a shudder.

Xxx

Conner's name-of-the-night was Cameron Larkson, and he introduced Dick as Diana Smith and Wally as Willa Johnson. A bullshit background story had Conner the heir of some multi-million dollar company, and he'd bought Dick and Wally at an auction in Paris a year ago. Wally and Dick made small talk with the other women, ultimately ending with compliments on their dresses and jealous stares at their jewelry. Conner tried to find out something from the men, but they mostly talked about the rings where they bought their women, and they stared far too long at Dick and Wally's legs.

Conner had decided then and there that this would be the first place he torched once (and if) his heat vision kicked in.

Xxx

The three of them converge in the bathroom. The walls are white; there are a row of five sinks and five stalls, and there's a giant chair in the center of the room that was decorated with plush, printed pillows. Wally had taken his shoes off and was reclining in the chair; Dick sat on the edge of the sink, and Conner leaned against the wall.

"Did you two find out anything?" Conner asks.

"Not a damn bit," Wally throws his shoes into a sink.

"Most of these girls were heavily drugged whenever they were transported and sold. They don't remember shit." Dick rubs at his neck and looks at Conner. "You?"

Conner shakes his head. "Nothing. The men talked about how much they paid for the women and what they were wearing when they bought them, but nothing about a seller or location."

Wally groans and leans back, legs spread. Conner catches a flash of red lace.

"You're wearing underwear?" Conner asks, and Wally's eyes glisten.

"Actually, it's a thong."

Conner closes his eyes; he can feel his blood rushing straight to his groin. When he opens his eyes again, Wally's hand is beneath the dress and Dick is smirking.

"Poor baby," Wally coos and he cups himself through the lace, "are you being deprived?"

Conner growls, eyes locked on the thin lace that cradled Wally's cock. Wally opens his mouth in a silent moan, and Dick jumps off the sink and saunters over to Wally. He kneels next to him and gently pulls Wally's hand away. He pushes Wally's dress up to his nipples and drags the thong down just enough so that Wally's cock can spring free.

Conner swallows hard. Dick lightly blows on Wally's cock and Wally hisses. Dick runs his tongue up the underside, swirls around the red head and goes back down to suckle on Wally's balls. Wally mewls and squirms, and when Dick pulls away, he groans in the back of his throat.

The look in Dick's eyes makes Conner as hard as a rock. He sloppily sucks and licks on his pointer, middle and ring finger and pulls them away slowly.

"I'm gonna prepare him for you, and while I suck him, you can fuck him from behind, alright?"

Conner nods.

Dick turns back to Wally's cock. He takes Wally into his mouth, hollows out his cheeks and sucks hard. Wally arches and rocks his hips, curses and bites his lip. Dick then circles Wally's puckered entrance and slowly pushes a finger in. Wally tenses but relaxes just as quickly. In a matter of moments, he's rocking on Dick's fingers while Dick sucks him and finger fucks him. His face is as red as his dress, and there's a faint sheen to his eyes.

"Yes, oh god, right there, fuck, just like that," Wally babbles and gasps, and when Dick pulls off of him with a wet pop, he lets out a sob. "Fuck, please just finish me!"

Dick shakes his head.

"We have to let Conner have his fun." He turns and gestures to Conner. "He's so hard, so close. He wants you though. Look at him; he wants you to pound into him."

Dick moves aside as Conner strides over to them. Conner wraps his arms around Wally and pulls him in a standing position. He moves behind him and settles himself down in the chair. He unzips his pants and grunts as his hard cock juts free from his pants. Wally looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"You've been hard for us all night?" Wally asks and Conner nods.

Wally almost falls back, but Conner catches him by his hips and slowly guides him down onto his hard cock. Wally lets out a deep moan and lolls his head back onto Conner's shoulder. He can feel Conner stretching him, filling him.

"Fuck yeah," Wally groans and grinds down, "you're so fucking hot, so hard."

Dick kneels in front of Wally once again and takes him whole. Conner's rhythm starts out slow, but he quickly picks up speed when he hears Wally's heartbeat in his ears, the moans coming from Dick's throat. He hears Dick's dress rustling as Dick wraps his hand around his cock and starts to stroke it.

"Fuck!" Wally cries out as Conner rams into his prostate.

Dick moans and quickens his pace; Conner can hear the sound of Dick's hand sliding over his erection, smell their arousal, and he growls with need. Wally tenses around him and cries out. Dick swallows it all and hums around Wally's cock. Conner can hear the hiccup in his breathing as his orgasm races through him, and Conner feels his balls tighten, and the world turns white.

When he comes to, Dick and Wally are in his arms, sated and smiling. He kisses their foreheads and cups their asses.

"We have a mission to complete." Dick says after a moment.

"Still enjoying my afterglow," Wally mutters and Conner chuckles.

"C'mon, we're almost done."

They wipe themselves clean, rearrange themselves, and Dick and Wally run their hands over their dresses. Conner offers them his arms, and they walk out back into the ballroom.

Xxx

"They're both beautiful." A man with slicked-back hair and the smell of alcohol on his breath gently touches Dick's cheek.

"Agreed," a man with blonde hair and blue-white eyes leans in and presses his lips against Wally's shoulder. "They're both stunning. How much do you want for them?"

Conner wishes that he could melt them both with heat vision, but he opts for dragging Dick and Wally away from the men.

"They aren't for sale." Conner's country accent is thick, and Wally fights the urge to laugh. "Not after what I paid for them."

"Where'd you find them?" Blondie asks.

"Paris, France."

"Are they selling anymore in the ring you went to?" Alcohol-Breath moves in closer to Dick, and Conner drew him to his chest.

"These were the last two."

"Lucky son-of-a-bitch," Blondie smiles, and Conner is reminded of a shark.

Xxx

They finally return to Mount Justice at two in the morning. They shed their clothes, not bothering to pick them up and crawl into Conner's bed. Wally rests his head on Conner's shoulder, and Dick is on Conner's stomach.

"Should we keep the dresses?' Wally asks after a moment.

"Yeah," Conner says immediately, "you're both fucking hot in a dress."

"Does that mean you'll take us shopping?" Dick traces patterns on Conner's stomach and gently pulls Wally's hand down to him and kisses his fingertips.

"Now that I can't promise you."

"But you know what looks good on us." Wally kisses Conner's neck. "What do you think I'd look like in a leather skirt?"

". . ."

"What about me?" Dick crawls up next to Wally's level and gently nips at Conner's shoulder. "What would I look like in jean shorts and a denim vest? Would you like it if I wore boots?"

". . ."

Wally smiles and kisses Conner. "We'll take that as a yes."

Dick kisses Conner and Wally respectively, and Conner's dreams are full of leather skirts, denim vests and the smell of flowers and spices.

Xxx

A/N: Holy crap, this was a long one!


End file.
